You Will Always Be Mine
by Brooklynn715
Summary: JJ and Reid go to her special place after a hard case for Reid when a song comes over the radio...


**A/N: Just a one-shot I thought of while listening to country (my fav kind of music :) just so ya know) and Happy Birthday to me :) my birthday is tomorrow and I'm _super_ excited (I'm mean come on...who wouldn't be?)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CM or Wanted by Hunter Hayes...read on...**

* * *

You Will Always Be Mine

"Oh!" JJ squealed as a song came over the car radio. Reid was sitting on the hood of her truck, while she was lying down next to him. The last case had affected the whole team, but mostly Reid. The unsub had been taking schizophrenics, practically defenseless people, and Reid couldn't get his mom out of his mind, terrified that something would happen to her. JJ could tell that this was really affecting Spence and she knew just where to take him. One day after a hard case for JJ she went walking through the woods when she came across a clearing and she knew it would be a perfect place for today.

"What is it?"

"You really need to start listening to music Spence,"

"I listen to music!" he said defensively.

"Classical and in other languages?"

"Maybe,"

"Exactly,"

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

Listening to the song all Reid could think about was JJ. Blond haired, sea blue eyed JJ. He tried to push those thoughts away but he couldn't. _'C'mon Reid, she has Will and Henry, and even if she didn't, it's not like she would want you anyway' _As much as it hurt to think that JJ didn't need him he still continued to think about her.

"S-So how's Will?" Reid tried to sound nonchalant, which was unsuccessful.

"Um," he could feel JJ shift uncomfortably next him. "H-He left,"

"What? JJ why didn't you tell any of us about this?" he said turning to look at her.

"I knew you would make a fuss over it and you didn't have to, it was coming sooner or later and we both knew it. First we were fighting over me going back to the BAU, then I-I couldn't be with him when there was someone else," JJ looked away sheepishly. _'If only he can figure out that it's him'_ she inwardly sighed, she doubted he would. For a genius, he could be pretty thick.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

"W-Who?"

She continued to stare up at the moon until his voice brought her back again. He hadn't understood, not that she expected him to anyway. She didn't know if she couldn't tell him so she did what she did best. Hatched a plan. JJ quickly made tears run down her face, hopefully smearing her makeup. She slid off the hood before reaching into her car, grabbing her compact mirror and moving back to her position next to Spence, seemingly checking her makeup. "Well, he used to have long curly brown hair, but then he cut it super short, which I like _much_ better. He has chocolate brown eyes, which make me completely melt whenever I look into them, and he's _super_ smart,"

"Oh, well he's seems very nice, I'm happy for you," he tried to seem genuinely happy for her but he couldn't, not when she was head over heels for someone else.

_You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

"You're all I ever wanted," Reid muttered to himself. "I wanna call you mine," he whispered, remembering a line from another part of the song.

JJ saw his face fall at her description of the 'other man' and heard him mutter the lines of the song to himself. "Hey Spence?"

"Yeah?" he slowly answered.

"You remember the description of him that I gave you?"

"How couldn't I?" he said bitterly. "I wish I could forget it," he mumbled.

"Okay, now think of that description and…" she angled the mirror she had been holding towards Reid's face. "Look here," she said before setting down the mirror and slowly walking away, waiting for him to understand.

"JJ!" he yelled after a moment, running after her.

"What?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_ 'Perfect'_ Reid remembered the next line of the song and he knew what he needed to do before he lost his nerve.

'_I wanna kiss your lips'_ blared over the speakers when Reid took action. He gently cupped her cheek, bending down to her level, he slowly kissed her.

JJ pulled back with a big grin spreading across her face. "Spence," she said gently.

"I wanna call you mine," Reid said in sync with the song.

"Oh, you will be Dr. Spencer Reid, you will always be mine," as she said it she saw his face light up, then dim. "What is it Spence?"

"You have Henry-"

"Who adores you," she interrupted.

"But, Henry also has a dad," he looked away; the prospect of losing her was too much. What he couldn't see was the sadness that crept into her eyes at his worry.

"Who is long gone, and even if he does come back, which I doubt he will, he won't be a threat to us,"

"That's all I needed to hear," he said leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss once more.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...first thanks for reading! Second...Am I the only one who reads fics where Reid marries JJ then thinks about the whole godfather thing? I mean since he's his godfather then he becomes his stepfather would he still be his godfather? I mean technically I think he would be but your father typically isn't your godfather too... Am I the only one who thinks about this...? Anyway...thanks to Hallie (psychedoutpineapple) again :) and Please R&R!**


End file.
